Night Shift
by Nyuu D
Summary: Abarai-taichou só queria que seu jovem e belo tenente relaxasse um pouquinho. RenBya, YAOI, oneshot. UA


Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Essa fanfic é RenBya e se passa num universo alternativo onde Renji é o capitão, e Byakuya é o tenente ;) Me baseei numa fanart que vi uma vez.

* * *

– Bom dia, Abarai-taichou.

Byakuya cumprimentou-o educadamente assim que entrou na sala do capitão do sexto esquadrão, Abarai Renji.

– Está atrasado, Byakuya! – O capitão sorriu, atentado, olhando o tenente caminhar silenciosamente até sua mesa. Ele não estava atrasado, mas Renji só queria deixá-lo irritado, embora isso fosse praticamente impossível. E era exatamente por isso que tentava; era quase como algum tipo de desejo obscuro de fazer seu tenente esboçar alguma reação.

Renji era do tipo pavio curto, e a maioria das pessoas com as quais ele se relacionava era basicamente do mesmo jeito. Por isso, o intrigava como seu tenente era tão silencioso, quase gatuno, praticamente se afetando por nada. Devia ser muito chato viver assim. Ou não, talvez fosse ainda melhor.

– Não estou, não. Cheguei no horário, como sempre.

– Mas eu pedi pra você chegar mais cedo ontem.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos. Renji havia pedido para ele chegar mais cedo após lhe dar uma cantada ridícula, ou seja, ele só podia acreditar que aquela ordem foi apenas para deixá-lo mais constrangido, como acontecia sucessivamente. Byakuya achava ridículo como era submetido a esse tipo de coisa. E sabia que sua colega de profissão, Nanao, passava por algo parecido com seu capitão.

– Taichou, com todo respeito, eu ignorei sua ordem porque achei que fosse uma piada de mau gosto.

– Eu não faço isso, Byakuya. Sou um homem sério.

O Kuchiki ignorou aquela afirmação, pegando uma montoeira de papéis e soltando na mesa dele. Renji olhou embasbacado para a pilha infinita de documentos e, depois, para seu tenente, mostrando-se confuso com o que aquilo significava. – São os registros atualizados dos shinigamis do esquadrão. Eu já assinei todos, falta a sua assinatura.

– Tá bom, vou assinar—

– Precisa ler antes de fazer isso, taichou.

– Ah... – Renji suspirou. Ele era feliz com seu posto de capitão. Quando ascendeu de posição, tinha quase certeza que se livraria do trabalho burocrático, como seu antigo capitão – Zaraki Kenpachi – normalmente fazia. Mas ele não contava com a possibilidade de ter um tenente tão sério como Kuchiki Byakuya, que praticamente o obrigava a cumprir essas obrigações tediosas.

Não que ele fosse irresponsável, muito pelo contrário. Renji sempre foi muito esforçado e responsável com seu trabalho, mas ele realmente detestava a parte burocrática da história. Era muito chato. E estando no topo do esquadrão, ele esperava poder manter esse tipo de afazer na mão dos seus subordinados, mas isso não foi possível.

Byakuya assentiu com a cabeça ao ver que Renji começara a fazer o que tinha que fazer. Voltou para a sua mesa e foi procurar o que fazer, porque as sextas-feiras no esquadrão geralmente eram um pouco paradas. Pensou em ir lá fora treinar com os demais shinigamis do esquadrão, mas não havia dormido bem naquela noite.

Isso porque ele só foi chegar à conclusão de que a ordem do capitão era uma piada de mau gosto quando já eram três da manhã, mas ninguém tem que saber disso.

– Mitsui?

– É um dos cinco vigésimo posto do esquadrão, taichou.

– Ah, lembrei, agora que eu li – ele estava com os olhos presos no papel. – Ele ficou internado por dois dias depois de lutar com três Menos?

– Sim. Ficou no quarto esquadrão.

– Mas que merda, tenho que treinar um pouco com ele.

– Melhor não, é possível que ele se machuque.

– Está preocupado, Byakuya? – Renji ergueu os olhos, aproveitando a brecha. Aliás, ele tinha a capacidade de intervir todas as brechas que Byakuya dava acidentalmente.

– Não necessariamente com ele, mas sim com a falta no posto.

– Já temos cinco pessoas no vigésimo posto. – Renji suspirou. – E o posto de terceiro oficial ainda está vago. Tenho que fazer algo a respeito disso.

– Muitos shinigamis vão se formar na academia ao começo do verão, podemos procurar alguém qualificado por lá.

– Byakuya. Gênios como você, que saem da academia e pulam direto para postos altos, só saem uma vez a cada milhão de anos – ele exagerou na hipérbole, mas enfim.

– Obrigado, taichou.

Renji sorriu. – Enfim, posso seguir sua sugestão, mas para isso, você tem que fazer um favor.

– Que tipo de favor?

– Eu, o Kyouraku, o Shuuhei, a Rangiku, o Ikkaku e o Kenpachi vamos beber hoje à noite. Quer vir com a gente?

– Não sou muito bom com bebidas – Byakuya o olhou seriamente.

– Não tem problema, não precisa beber até cair, só um pouquinho de saquê. Pra ficar mais relaxado. – O Kuchiki não respondeu, mostrando-se impassível à sugestão aparentemente "amigável" do capitão, que parecia apenas estar querendo ser "legal". Mas Byakuya via malícia em tudo o que ele dizia. Estava sendo precipitado e talvez até soubesse disso, mas queria se preservar, também. Esse tipo de relação era inoportuna quando se tratava de trabalho. – Você fez alguma coisa no cabelo? Está bonito.

– Esse tipo de elogio não vai me convencer. – Ele foi direto. Renji cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ele, sem esboçar frustração.

– Tá com medo do que eu posso fazer com você?

Byakuya fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo esquentar, com mais ênfase no rosto.

– Não é isso. Acha que eu não consigo me defender do senhor?

– Mas é claro que consegue, eu não falei isso em momento nenhum. – Renji apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa. – Pelo menos, não em questões de batalha. Me refiro a outra coisa.

– Não comece, taichou.

– Com o quê?

– Com... Isso.

– Isso? Isso o quê?

– Isso. Está tentando me irritar.

– Eu não.

– Está sim.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Renji se levantou de sua cadeira, produzindo um ruído de cansaço com a garganta. Depois, encaminhou-se para uma espécie de cômoda que ficava no canto da sala, onde havia alguns apetrechos para fazer café, chá, e uns biscoitos. Byakuya ficou olhando para as costas dele. Os cabelos ruivos e muito longos escorriam em cascata até a cintura, incrivelmente brilhantes, seguros numa presilha preta.

– Quer um chá, Byakuya?

– Não, obrigado, estou bem.

O Abarai fez um novo barulho com a garganta, derramou a água quente da garrafa térmica numa xícara grande e pôs um saquinho de chá verde. Ficou mexendo no fio, fazendo a água adquirir o tom característico do chá. Bebeu um gole.

– Já sei. – Renji disse de repente, fazendo Byakuya erguer os olhos. – Vamos fazer um acordo. – O tenente não respondeu, o que incentivou o outro a continuar. – Se eu terminar todo esse trabalho até o final do dia, você sai comigo para beber.

– Tsc. – Fez o moreno, baixando os olhos para o livro, o qual ele não estava lendo com tanta atenção quanto pretendia. – Se conseguir, posso pensar.

– Beleza – o capitão mostrou-se entusiasmado logo em seguida, retornando à sua mesa e pondo-se a ler os papéis, depositando toda a sua atenção neles. De verdade, ao menos assim aparentava.

Byakuya ficou olhando para ele uns instantes, perguntando-se como ele podia ficar empolgado com algo tão pequeno como a possibilidade de eles beberem juntos. Mas, se isso significava que o trabalho estaria adiantado naquela mesma tarde, para o Kuchiki, estava bom. Afinal, ele havia dito que iria "pensar", nunca confirmou se sairia mesmo com seu capitão.

Só que surpreendentemente, Abarai foi completamente capaz de concluir todo o seu trabalho. Byakuya ficou meio atormentado no começo da noite, já que não esperava que Renji conseguisse concluir o trabalho. Não por nada, mas é que era muita coisa. Resolveu testá-lo um pouco, perguntando alguns nomes de membros do esquadrão, mas ele sabia o posto de todos.

– Então Byakuya, vai sair comigo?

– Eu disse que iria pensar. – Byakuya respondeu, recolhendo suas coisas na mesa. Renji franziu a sobrancelha e abriu um pouco a boca, chocado com a frieza do seu tenente. Isso não era justo, poxa vida.

– Não vale assim, você disse que se eu terminasse tudo você sairia comigo.

– Nunca disse isso, e com todo respeito, taichou – Byakuya pôs a pasta embaixo do braço. – Sair comigo não devia ser o único incentivo para o senhor concluir seu trabalho no prazo.

Renji segurou a cabeça com a mão e olhou para o Kuchiki, sentindo-se desolado. Não podia gostar de uma pessoa mais fácil, como, sei lá... Kurosaki Ichigo?!

Tá, ele não era mais fácil, mas mesmo assim, Byakuya era muito complicado e difícil. Mas como Renji era muito mais sagaz do que parecia, ele conseguia sempre dar um jeito de passar a conversa nele, fazer umas piadinhas que o deixavam desconcertado, enfim... Adorava passar umas cantadas no tenente só para ele ficar todo vermelho.

Coitado, era maldade, mas Renji se divertia. Pegava leve com ele, nem fazia nenhum tipo de crueldade com o moreno. Até poderia se quisesse, mas não tinha vontade de fazer isso. Byakuya era mais jovem que ele e havia saído da academia há alguns anos apenas, e já estava num cargo muito alto. Renji entendia que ele era da nobreza Kuchiki, e exatamente por isso era meio arrogante, mas agora era tenente de um ex-morador do Inuzuri e tinha que se acostumar com isso.

Mas lá no fundo, Renji gostava dele mesmo. Por isso queria tanto que Byakuya saísse com eles de vez em quando.

– Você é muito chato, Byakuya – o ruivo levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou pela sala, passando pelo sofá e se aproximando do tenente, que já estava pronto para ir embora. – O que eu tenho que fazer pra você se convencer a sair comigo, hein?

– Pare com isso, taichou, por favor. – O rapaz passou a mão perto da testa para afastar os cabelos. – Já está na hora de irmos.

– Sim, irmos para o bar. – Renji pôs a mão no ombro dele e fez um carinho, incentivando-o a concordar. Da forma como falava, parecia que Byakuya havia repentinamente aceitado o convite para sair, esquecendo tudo o que havia dito antes.

Sabia que estava sendo injusto com seu capitão, mas também tinha plena consciência de que sair com ele não era nada seguro. O Kuchiki tinha lá suas desconfianças naturais, uma vez que Renji vivia falando coisas duvidosas. Não que achasse que ia ser atacado ou assediado por ele, mas sabe como é, o instinto de preservação continuava agindo com vigor.

Mas, simultaneamente, Byakuya sentia que era muito duro com Renji, enquanto o capitão sempre era muito persistente quanto à sua pessoa. Talvez devesse deixar a ambiguidade de sua fala para lá, e aceitar ir com ele ao bar. Até porque, haveria outras pessoas presentes. Não podia ser tão ruim.

– Certo, taichou. Eu vou ao bar com o senhor. – Ele fez uma pausa diante da expressão radiante no rosto do ruivo. – Mas...

– Ah, sempre tem um "mas".

– Mas – continuou. – eu não vou voltar tarde. E quando eu não quiser mais beber, o senhor não vai insistir.

– Era um "mas", só. – Renji colocou as mãos no flanco, olhando o tenente com um ar inquisidor. – Escolhe.

– Não. – Retrucou categoricamente, pronto para encaminhar-se para fora da sala do esquadrão. O capitão fez um barulho de resignação e caminhou atrás do tenente, esperando que ele fechasse a porta em seguida. Já estava no lucro se Byakuya simplesmente concordou em ir ao bar, mesmo com suas condições.

Eles fizeram o caminho sem conversar muito. Era normal que fosse assim. Ou isso, ou Renji ficava falando e Byakuya apenas ouvia, assentindo atentamente. E prestava atenção mesmo, não fingia. Mesmo que às vezes o papo não fosse assim tão interessante.

Quando chegaram ao tal bar, Renji foi logo acenando com entusiasmo para os que estavam presentes. Além dos já mencionados anteriormente, estavam também Yumichika e, surpreendentemente, Nanao, que raramente aparecia. Ou melhor, ela só foi umas duas vezes. Assim que Shunsui pôs seus olhos no que vinha logo atrás de Renji, ele fez uma expressão de satisfação, acenando lesado para Byakuya. – Você, Kuchiki-kun, mas que surpresa! Achei que nunca viria!

Byakuya estreitou os olhos, sentindo que provavelmente já havia estado entre os assuntos naquela roda de pessoas, isso se não fosse motivo de chacota. Ele cogitou a possibilidade de dar meia volta e esquecer todo o circo, mas foi impedido por Renji, que o empurrou para frente como se fosse seu filho envergonhado.

– Olha, ele veio mesmo. Eu falei que o trazia hoje. – Ele passou o braço em torno do ombro do tenente, que imediatamente foi para o lado a fim de evitar o toque.

Renji fez uma expressão de cão rejeitado, franzindo a testa. O Kuchiki ignorou o capitão, dando atenção a Rangiku, que mandou Byakuya sentar logo de uma vez, ali, perto dela. Ele seguiu a _sugestão_ da loira e acomodou-se no banco longo, já que ali só sobrara um lugar vago. O ruivo sentou-se no banco na ponta da mesa, ficando no extremo oposto de Ikkaku.

– E você trouxe a Ise-san, hein, Kyouraku?

– Pois é. Consegui convencê-la hoje, de novo. Estávamos em sincronia, Abarai-kun.

Renji sorriu enquanto pedia dois sakazuki e uma garrafa de saquê. Uma naturalmente era para Byakuya. Sabia que ele não pretendia beber muito, mas pelo menos um pouco teria que beber ou em meia hora não ia mais aguentar ficar no meio deles todos. Rangiku já tagarelava algo, mas o Kuchiki mal ouvia, olhando o cardápio como se fosse muito interessante. O ruivo tomou-lhe o objeto. – Eu já pedi para nós dois.

– Muito gentil da sua parte – disse Byakuya, deixando no ar se havia ou não sarcasmo na frase. Renji preferiu acreditar que não.

O capitão pôs-se a conversar com os colegas de trabalho, contando algumas coisas sobre o esquadrão e também explicando como convenceu Byakuya a estar presente ali naquele momento. Ele ocultou algumas coisas, aparentemente não queria expor mais do que era necessário, o que dava ao tenente um alívio inconsciente. Esperava que Renji não andasse por aí fazendo apostas de quando ia consegui-lo levar para a cama ou algo assim.

O que seria _nunca_, lógico.

Byakuya distraiu-se bebericando um pouco do saquê e ouvindo Rangiku reclamar da rigidez de seu capitão, Hitsugaya. Kenpachi e Ikkaku faziam uma competição de quem engolia mais saquê em menos tempo, fazendo um baita estardalhaço, deixando o Kuchiki completamente constrangido. Eles não podiam ser um par de animais lá na outra mesa?

Ficaram por lá um bom tempo. Mais tempo do que Byakuya julgou conveniente, mas não podia reclamar. A dado momento, estava até aproveitando as companhias, embora estivesse mais ouvindo do que falando de fato. Havia muita conversa para todos os lados, muito barulho, mas não era desagradável. Estava quente e confortável com o saquê, eles pediram alguns petiscos e depois de comer e beber mais, o primeiro a anunciar que iria embora naturalmente foi o próprio Byakuya.

– Mas já? – Lamentou-se Matsumoto, que recebeu as concordâncias de Yumichika e Nanao, esta com menos entusiasmo.

– Estou cansado, dormi pouco esta noite.

– Deixa a florzinha ir – Kenpachi falou com um ar de bêbado, mas que homem desagradável. Byakuya o ignorou.

– Obrigado pela companhia de vocês.

– Bom – Renji levantou de repente. – Já vou também, então. Fica tudo na conta do Kyouraku hoje.

– Nem pensar. – Defendeu-se o homem imediatamente, mas Abarai garantiu que era apenas uma piada e logo deixou o dinheiro para completar a conta. Eles despediram-se e Renji seguiu com Byakuya para fora do bar, saindo para a noite fresca e estrelada do fim do verão. Os dois caminharam lado a lado.

– Gostou?

– Não foi tão mau – falou honestamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

De fato, não havia conversado tanto com Renji quanto imaginava que iria, dada a insistência interminável do capitão. Porém, por algum motivo, achava que o objetivo do homem ao levá-lo até o bar não era tão somente este. E naturalmente não era. Renji gostaria de vê-lo num ambiente mais amigável, mais informal. Byakuya não podia ficar sempre trancado em suas burocracias e monotonias. Ele precisava relaxar um pouco de suas obrigações 24h por dia.

– Só queria que se divertisse. Você fica muito tempo trancado no quartel, e nem imagino o que faz quando volta pra casa.

Na verdade não fazia nada. Tomava banho, lia um livro e ia descansar. Não era uma rotina emocionante, mas era uma rotina. E ele precisava sempre dormir bem, senão ficava meio mal no dia seguinte, como naquele em específico. Porém, aparentemente sair com o pessoal deu-lhe um pouco de ânimo, já que não ficou morrendo de sono, sentado no banquinho.

– Entendo. – Ele prosseguiu o caminho.

Renji sabia o caminho até a mansão Kuchiki então iria acompanhá-lo até lá, apenas porque... Porque queria.

– Eu chego bem em casa, não precisa se preocupar, taichou.

– Eu insisto.

Byakuya desistiu.

Quando chegaram próximos da mansão, Renji parou uma esquina antes e Byakuya só percebeu quando já havia dado alguns passos adiante. Tornou a olhá-lo, girando nos calcanhares. – Algum problema?

– Não, só queria saber... Bem que podíamos transformar isso num hábito. O que acha?

– Não sei. Não é bom sair para beber todos os dias.

– Não precisamos sair _para beber_. Basta sairmos. Em algum lugar.

Byakuya não devia, mas perguntou. – Com o restante das pessoas?

– Pensei mais em eu e você. Se não for um problema.

Byakuya o olhou serenamente, mas com o lábio numa linha reta e rígida. Renji não ia desistir tão cedo. Aliás, possivelmente, ele não ia desistir nunca. Então não via mais motivos para insistir muito na negação... Quem sabe uma oportunidade fosse tudo o que precisavam. Tanto ele como o capitão.

– Podemos tentar novamente amanhã.

Renji abriu um sorriso iluminado demais para o gosto de Byakuya, que recuou inconscientemente. O ruivo, porém, simplesmente encaminhou-se até ele e o tocou nos ombros, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente. – Não vai se arrepender. – Soltou-o e fez um carinho no alto da cabeça, tomando cuidado para não desalinhar os kenseikan. Byakuya ficou se questionando o motivo daquilo durante horas, mais tarde. – Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite.

Byakuya fez uma mesura curta como despedida e se retirou, encaminhando-se para a mansão.

– Ah, e Byakuya?

– Sim? – Virou-se para ele.

Renji o olhou, ficou em silêncio um instante e sorriu em seguida. – Nada. Pode ir.

E isso só rendeu mais algumas horas de insônia para o pobre tenente Kuchiki.


End file.
